A Fair Pokemon
by Kandria
Summary: Pokemon FanFic


Hi guys! Been a while since I've done this so I'm going to start with the 'basic of basic' pokemon and add on as I go, I've got all the games I'm well aware of what –all- the pokemon are out there but I'm tired of seeing massive powerful end evolutions of the 'epic' pokemon.

So I'm starting back over at the start, the original 151 (I'm coming mew, but she's an epic so no one will own her at first, but you may see her later) and adding as needed from the other.. many many hundreds of 'new' ones.

I'm also rusty on my Pokemon, I've been off witing more things, from starwars, to World

of Warcfat and original fantasy (that I may move here later) So give me time, mmk?

Oh and my disclaimer, I don't own pokemon nor will I ever claim to, my ideas are my own and are copyright to me but pokemon is copyright that one big company so should they ask me to take this down I will… done and done

Oh and names and personalities may be based off people I know but no complaining it's not how you 'really are' they are not you, just based on you. Get it? Good….

It started off like a normal day for Ryan, he was out with Flame his Growlithe by his side walking to the nearest town to attend the Pokemon fair that was being held. He strolls along just watching the trees "Flame, this fair is supposed to be great! Battles, things for sale, Pokemon shows everything! We're going to have a blast!". Flame looks at him almost with disinterest and follows along almost bored with the walk. Ryan looks at him then shrugs "you'll have fun once we get there" he watches the trees as they walk for a bird Pokemon, he really wanted one but he does not see one along the walk.

Later on he steps into the fair, it is huge with booths and stages set up. Ryan looks around in awe when a pampered looking Vulpix runs up and barks at him. He looks down at it "what are you doing out here alone?" He bends down when a voice he knows, high pitched and shrill cuts in "Ryan! Oh good I wondered what would make Princess run off!" Ryan winces and stands back up "Amy!".

Amy runs up and scoops up Princess "Ryan what are you doing here anyways? You left a long time ago to train…"

Ryan nods "I'm back for the fair, why else? I couldn't miss this for the world!"

Amy "I take it you'll be fighting today?"

Ryan nods "Of course, wouldn't miss it, Flame is going to tear it up in there"

Amy looks over at Flame "but.. he's still a growlithe, I've seen some of the others, they are fully evolved…"

Ryan cuts her off "doesn't mean he can't fight! Evolution isn't everything!"

Amy nods "but it does help… be fun to watch! Princess isn't going to touch that dirty ring, she's going into the shows she has to look her best"

Ryan nods and looks at the Vulpix "she'd not last in the ring anyways, too soft"

Amy scowls at him "she's very skilled! Bet she could beat your old mutt anyways"

Ryan laughs "I'd like to see it try, but later! Now is time for fun!"

"WAIT, stop! Hey!" Ryan and Amy both look at the direction of the new voice then jump back out of the way of 2 Pikachu darting their way with a mischievous look. "Thunder! Storm! Don't make me call you back!" The two stop and wait for their trainer. Amanda reaches them panting "you two are more trouble then you are worth some days" Thunder looks at her "Pika" and Storm at the same time giggles "Chuu" Amanda sighs at them "better" she sees Amy and Ryan and holds out her hand "Amanda's my name these two are my rascals. Twin brother and sister and a pain when they want to be, I'm in charge of security" Ryan nods and stakes her hand "nice to meet you, I'm Ryan, and this is Amy"

Amanda nods "good to meet you, if you see anything let me know, I've been warned Team Rocket is about and up to no good, so if you run into anything odd let me, or someone else know and we'll look into it. Officer Jenny is around also but she's here to take away anyone we find" she points at Thunder and Storm "and you two stop running off, I'm going to need you" they both nod and jump up onto her shoulders. Amanda waves "take care you two" they nod and she walks off.

To be continued…


End file.
